magiclanternfandomcom-20200223-history
ADTG
Analog/digital timing generator? g3gg0: the ADTG is some ADC and Timer/Generator it can: a) convert analog signals b) is a precision timer c) might be able to generate the logic signals to trigger CMOS reading, like row/col addressing The ADTG is expected to be the part responsible for converting CMOS analog sensel values to a digital data stream and control its clock and address lines. It also seems to be an accurate timing generator for this purpose. This device is manufactured by Analog Devices especially for canon as a customer part. This means there is no freely available datasheet. Also AD support team cannot access anything of this part. As a result, we will not get any information, if not from canon themselves. (if you know more about this device, please contact us) Similar chip for CCD sensors, found on CHDK forum: AD9923A - CCD Signal Processor with V-Driver and Precision Timing Generator These registers are used for configuring low-level sensor timings and probably other parameters, like ISO, number of scan lines and so on. Some (or all?) register values are encoded with NRZI - http://gbenthien.net/encoding.pdf Research code adtg_log (saves log files) adtg_gui (interactive menu) Strings REG @@@@@@@@@@@@ Start ADTG REG ############ Start CMOS REG ############ Start CMOS16 OC_KICK // only for newer cameras CMOS registers 0 - ISO related? 1 - image moves up and down (vskip) 2 - struggles with left/right (hskip) 3 - flags/start? 4 - ? 5 - ? 6 - ? 7 - that reg 7 is frightening, looks like the cmos is dieing 5D2: CMOS0: 0x203 at ISO 100 ---- ------xx default 11, setting to 00 results in dark image with very low stdev ---- ---xxx-- ISO, values from 000 to 100, ascending (ISO 100-1600) ---- xxx----- second ISO field (as in dual ISO), disabled by default (see next bit) ---x -------- enables second ISO field (default 0) --x- -------- enables vertical OB clamping maybe (setting it to 0 results in severe horizontal banding that looks like random walk) -x-- -------- compresses the image horizontally (left side squashed, right side black) CMOS4: 0x242 at iso 100...800 and 0x244 at iso 1600 ---x -------- looks like some vertical dual ISO -x-- -------- seems to cleanup 0.2 or 0.25 stops of shadow noise No effect observed on the other bits. ADTG registers 5D3 800c - vertical line skipping 805e - shutter blanking in zoom mode 8060 - shutter blanking without zoom range: from 0 to fps_timer_B - 1 if blanking is 0, that's full duty cycle (1/fps shutter speed) if blanking is fps_timer_B - 1, that's zero duty cycle (black image) 8178 - called dwSrFstAdtg14 8179 - called dwSrFstAdtg15 8196 - called dwSrFstAdtg22 8197 - called dwSrFstAdtg23 8178, 8196 and 82f8: image height (default 1321, 1321, 1320 in 1080p and 695, 695, 694 in 720p). Decreasing works, increasing doesn't... 600D (copied from g3gg0's emails) 0x800C causes vertical line skipping and drives the auto-iso and wb mad :) 0x8830 only slightly changes the color of the image. no real brightness change, maybe a little. 0x88B0 has no noticeable influence. 0x8880 is some weird black value? (value 0x0800 means normal) 0x8882 looks like is green bayer pixel gain 0x8884 is red gain 0x8886 is blue gain (value 0x400 means normal) 0x8172 line count to sample. same as video resolution ShutdownCaptureDevice: 0x4069423C: 0x8900 <- 0x0000 0x8812 <- 0x0000 0x8908 <- 0x0000 SetSrChangeModeParameter 0x40694DA8 0x800C <- 0x0002 <- some kind of interlace distance? does not affect crop mode 0x802C <- 0x0110 0x8047 <- 0x0110 0x8079 <- 0x0101 0x82F3 <- 0x0306 <- line count that gets darker?! 0x40694D04: 0x8000 <- 0x0006 0x4069499C: 0x8000 <- 0x0005 (causes interlacing) ISO related 0x8882 <- 0x0400 <- green? 0x8884 <- 0x0400 <- red? 0x8886 <- 0x0400 <- blue? 0x8888 <- 0x0400 overwrites 0x8886 0x8880 <- 0x0800 <- general gain? ISO extension: 100-1600 3200 6400 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 0x40695190: 0x8830 0x0001 0x0003 0x0003 0x88B0 0x0000 0x0000 0x0001 reg all 1920@25 1920@24 1280@50 640@25 1920@25DZ 1920@24DZ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 0x40694D64: 0x802C 0x0110 0x8047 0x0440 0x8079 0x0000 0x8170 0x0401 0x8172 0x06F0 0x03BB 0x03BB 0x06F0 0x0617 0x0617 0x8173 0x0C52 0x026F 0x026F 0x0453 0x0453 0x0C01 0x82F3 0x0005 0x40694cd4: (shutter blanking time between frames, calculated) 0x805F 0x0002 0x00cd 0x0002 0x0002 0x016f 0x00c7 0x8061 0x0002 0x00cd 0x0002 0x0002 0x016f 0x00c7 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------